


check yes, heejin

by rockpapercompass



Series: run [2]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, bread is love bread is life, idk what else to tag this is a mess lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockpapercompass/pseuds/rockpapercompass
Summary: Hyunjin love bread.Heejin is allergic to bread.





	check yes, heejin

**Author's Note:**

> It's two am and I'm eating bread, avoiding any contact with my presentation materials that is due later today. And instead, I wrote this (don't know what this is)(writing on an iPad is hard yo) but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway!!! 
> 
> Title is taken from check yes juliet by we the kings.

So.

Here's the thing.

Heejin doesn't like bread. She doesn't hate them, she just dislike them. For their taste and texture, not to mention for the fact that it almost killed her once.

Okay, so maybe it was more than once.

But was it her fault that her parents feed her bread when she was two years old without knowing that their daughter may or may not be allergic to bread?

Her parents thought it was because of the taste that she started to act up, but overtime they (including her) realised that her body doesn't digest wheat very well.

And so,

From the age of five she hadto undergo a specific food diet to avoid food poisoning again.

Not until she met Kim Hyunjin at the end of seventh grade.

Hyunjin was well known for two things: her love of sports and her love of bread.

Actually, no - scratch that, she also loves cat and sleeping at the back of the class, often time receiving detention for sneaking kittens or fighting schools officials about "their way" in handling stray cats (in her defence - throwing them into the nearest river isn't a good pest control - who calls cat pest anyway!?).

Overtime Heejin grew fond of the girl, even bailing her out of multiple detentions (even though Hyunjin doesn't really need her help - her coach would usually argue with whoever doing the detention duty, saying it's important for her to attend every practice).

Heejin didn't get anything out of it though, except the recognition from the other girl and occasionally a nod or a little high through the hallway, but it was enough for her little web heart to run around erratically.

So how was Hyunjin the reason behind Heejin's love affair with bread when they weren't even friends?

Well,

For one,

At the beginning of eighth grade Heejin started to run errands for her parents to make extra pocket money, so she would do groceries and house chores, that includes picking up bread at their favourite bakery.

And no, it's not cruel for her parents to eat bread in front of her, they always buy a normal bread alongside her 'special bread' aka gluten free rice bread. Which. If she had to be honest. Tasted like sandpaper.

Heejin may or may not have spotted Hyunjin around the bakery multiple times, though she always dismiss it as coincidence (after all, she loves bread to death). But by the beginning of year nine, she had learned that the bakery was a family business and by then Hyunjin had started working part time (if, standing around and eating toast while having a name tag counts as working).

Hyunjin would kinda judged her bread choices ("you're bread choices are seemed to be.... Healthy" "my family are a bit of a health freak"), followed by her trying to convince her to try their newest addition of bread line (or bread of the week) and every time it would end the same: Heejin laughing it off and Hyunjin saying she would never give up (because everyone should at least try the greatest toast bread the entire world, made by Hyunjin).

Surprisingly this banter lead them into being more than acquaintances, though still not yet a friend (dammit Heejin, you're already in year ten!). Crushing the same girl from a far for nearly your entirely life might be painful, but it's more painful to expose herself as a bread hater to the said crush and die of embarrassment.

So maybe,

Just,

Maybe,

That's why Heejin doesn't really approach Hyunjin or the reason why she politely decline the girl's invitation to hangout or watch her games or anything.

  
(Heejin secretly tried Hyunjin's family baked goods from time to time though)(followed by her crouching in front of the toilet for a good hour or so)

And for two,  
Heejin started to submit to the idea of being close to the other girl midway through year eleven. She thought, after high school ends - they might not see each other again, and yes she was sad with the possibility of not being with her forever or how she can never wake up in the morning next to her or-

The point is,

She was getting sentimental and the few people that she had previously dated didn't really worked out (somehow she always gravitate towards Hyunjin, and Hyunjin's relationship with that one boy, another Hyunjin, ha ha, also didn't last).

So in her mind, Hyunjin was straight (she wasn't) and she told herself that she's going to try to be nothing more but friends with her and she'd be happy (she wasn't).

Good thing about Kim Hyunjin was that she's always open and very welcoming, her though exterior scared most people but that's what Heejin find attractive.

And so Heejin does start attending Hyunjin's soccer game.

She started hanging around in that bakery shop again and even stop for a chat instead of dashing out like a ninja after her bread hunting.

She was still avoiding any contact with (wheat based) bread though.

Until one day,

Heejin brilliantly proposed an idea, an idea to end it all - to be Hyunjin's friend (and eventually girlfriend and then wife) while also not eating bread"

"I'll eat your stupid toast if you'll go on a Naruto marathon with me,"

Heejin think she's the smartest girl in the world after rehearsing that sentences in front of her bathroom mirror for at least five thousand times, because she knew Hyunjin doesn't really like sitting still (the only marathon that she does might actually be an actual marathon, unlike Heejin) and also because Hyunjin looks like the type of girl who doesn't like anime. So it's a safe bet for Heejin and she walked home proudly after that.

 

But two weeks later at exactly 1 am, Hyunjin threw little pebbles at Heejin's window, climbing up through it, all in black.

 

Heejin naturally grabbed the nearest object that she could use as a weapon and start swinging it into the other girl's direction, ready to chase the intruder out with a fly swatter.

  
"I --hey stop laughing!!-- I thought you were a burglar, okay?" Heejin said, smacking the other girl's arm with the swatter,

"And what? You're gonna yeet me into oblivion with that? Heejin sweetie, the only thing I'm gonna steal is your heart," she winked, followed by Heejin blushing madly. But that wasn't the biggest surprise of the night, Hyunjin actually pulled out some snacks out of her backpack and a harddisk that she labelled 'naruto with Heejin'

She had to check the label twice to make sure she's not dreaming.

"Hyunjin...."

"Yeah?" The girl somehow already sitting comfortably on Heejin's bed, munching some chocolate and patting the empty place beside her, instructing Heejin to sit there.

Heejin was still scrolling through the files, setting up the whole thing with the projector and computer to make it like they were in a mini cinema. She found it kinda funny that this bread loving girl had actually dedicated her time to find all the episodes, a little bit touched if she had to completely be honest - especially for someone who doesn't really watched anime.

"How long does it take you to download all of it?" Heejin finally said something to broke the silence,

"One and a half week," the girl is now munching chocolate bread - of course.

She couldn't help herself but to grin, "you know, I have all of the episodes,"

Hyunjin did a little /oh/ but said she wanted to show how dedicated she was (and for what? To give Heejin a piece of soggy bread?).

So they started watching and they watch until the sun was up, thankfully it was the weekend - so they stayed in bed watching more episodes until the sun was down again. They ended up cuddling, with Hyunjin falling asleep multiple times in Heejin's arm and Heejin trying to poke her cheeks softly so she could continue watch the show with her. But at the end she gave up and decided it was really cute how Hyunjin's mouth was slightly parted or how some strays of her hair was covering her face. With Hyunjin in her arm and her favourite show playing in the background, she eventually submit and fell asleep too.

  
So they're definitely friends now.

Maybe even closer than friends.

Super friends?

Mega best friend?

The world girlfriend crosses her mind again and she cursed herself for the tenth time that week. They're just getting to know each other and accidentally had fallen asleep in the same bed, people do that all the time, right?

_Hyunjin is straight, Hyunjin is straight, Hyunjin is straight_

She kept telling herself that.

_Ah, who cares, as long as I can be around her and talk to her_

  
But luck was really not on her side.

Hyunjin got grounded for the whole semester, for sneaking out and showing a day later at night, her parents had confiscated her motorbike and cellphone - cutting off her communication with Heejin almost completely.

They can only talk in school and during soccer matches and also while she's on her bread hunting. So she hunt bread more often. And Hyunjin eventually gave Heejin a crunchy toast and Heejin gladly eat it.

Her stomach cursed her entire existent after that.

And Hyunjin brought Heejin more bread.

Everyday during lunch Hyunjin packed extra sandwiches for her.

("How much bread do you usually eat in a day,"

"One..."

"That... Can't be right.... Only one?"

"One loaf,"

Frame freeze. Record scratch.

 _I can't believe I'm in love with a person who eat breath bread_ )

Okay, but Hyunjin's baked goods are amazing, including their bread (especially their wide variety for it, no other bakery around her town was making gluten free rice bread like theirs), and Heejin always compliments it and it's always nice to see the other girls smile and ramble about things; she smiles more about bread, even more when Heejin said its delicious.

But. Her. Fucking. Digestive. System.

Can't stop bombing the toilet seat after.

It's equivalent of setting herself on fire but even worst.

She gotta stop, but she didn't know how to tell Hyunjin.

 

And what if after her confession Hyunjin chose to stop being friends with her? Or worst, ghost her out and block her entire family from purchasing breads????? She'd be breadless???? The sandpaper bread?????????? Was the only bread???????? She could????? eat??????

 

She thought about it for a very long time (while she was in the toilet - she spends most of her time there since she regularly consumed bread) and she decided to tell Hyunjin during their graduation ceremony. Her whole body just had to endure another year of torture and she'd be free.

 

But plans,

Don't always go according to plan.

 

During the winter holiday, just after year eleven had finished, Heejin decided to take part time job. Hyunjin, being a good friend she was, offered her a place at the bakery.

She saw Hyunjin worked before, so she thought she could do it too! If anything, she could always learn.

  
Ok yeah, good thing that came out of that was theyve become closer (but not enough for her to say anything about her wheat allergy, apparently) and Heejin might've picked up that the other girl was also interested in her.

When their hand touched during baking, she really thought the world stopped spinning (which was a little bit too much, like they've cuddled before?????? Okay but yeah that was kind of an accident and after that they don't really have any other physical contact not even slightly leaning toward each other adjacent), and Hyunjin's poor attempt to brush some powder off of Heejin's cheek... then she titled her chin and somehow she leaned in,

So Heejin leaned in as well.

 

Her lips was so soft, Heejin couldn't stop kissing her - her lips were somehow sweet, like a mixture of sugar and strawberry; perfectly fit into her own lips.

  
When they slightly parted from each other, their forehead was still touching and Heejin couldn't stop smiling - her face felt so warm, she was red from ears to ears, then

She slipped,

"I'm allergic to bread,"

There was a sudden gushed of wind, sending chills to her spine; Hyunjin wasn't leaning in anymore - there were distance between them - the girl pressed her back into the wall, eyes widen in horror,

_Shit, I screwed up fuck fuck fu-_

"You what?!"

"Hyunjin, I can explain," she felt so pathetic and weak, can't even believe there was tears threaten to fall from her eyes already,

"YOU!" Hyunjin stepped closer,

Heejin started to shake

"ARE!" She took another step closer to Heejin,

Heejin, simultaneously closed her eyes, burying her face in her hand - she expected a yell a push a 'get out your not worthy!' sign or anything, but instead she got a hug.

"You're an idiot, Jeon Heejin,"

Huh?

"You're not mad?"

She shook her head, "why would I be mad? If anything, I would be mad at myself!"

"please don't be dramatic, I'm technically only allergic to wheat," she lightly nudged the taller girl,

"so that's why you've been buying gluten free rice bread!"

Heejin just smiled, and Hyunjin really was about to smack the smaller girl in the head, "you could've told me omg I'm soooo sorry!!!!! I must've caused a lot of trouble huh" the girl is now literally screeching and wailing her arms around,

"No not really,"

~~liar liar by oh my girl started to play.~~

"Well, I mean I could've substitute the bread, it would be delicious too!!"

"You got so excited about me eating white bread though,"

"You're an idiot," Hyunjin pulled her into a hug followed by a quick kiss on her forehead,

God, if heaven exist, she surely believed it was in the arm of Kim Hyunjin. She only hums, enjoying the warmth from the fireplace behind them and the soft kisses Hyunjin keep pressing onto top of her forehead.

"My idiot," Hyunjin whispered,

Heejin laughed and stared at the other's girl face, "idiot sandwich,"

Hyunjin just rolled her eyes and give the other girl another kiss on her lips.

_So does that mean we're together now?_

**Author's Note:**

> i'll edit the mistakes later (narrator: we know damn well she probably wont)


End file.
